Deified
by UnbowedUnbroken
Summary: They had rejected me, and so I rejected them. They withdrew their divine help, so I created my own.They would find that, as a god, I would not be so easy to ignore. Rated T for violence and dark themes. May eventually go up in rating.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey people. To be honest with you, I did not expect to start a new story while still having two others to work on. However, I got this idea and it refused to leave me alone, so I decided to write about it. Unfortunately, though, I didn't want to have three stories going at the same time, so I'm temporarily discontinuing Thunder's Foretelling. I'll probably update on it from time to time, but I'm just doing this so you're not expecting a quick update. Sorry, guys. Oh, by the way, this story will eventually have a play list. Cool, huh?**

* * *

The fool knelt before me, his dark eyes filled with an unspeakable horror and loathing. The marks from where I had toyed with the man were painfully obvious in his torn and shredded clothing, not to mention the painful slashes running up and down his body. His short, brown hair was plastered to his hair by his sweat and blood.

"Well, thief?" I asked quietly, calmly twirling my double-helixed blade in and around the man's face. Despite my calm exterior, my rage threatened to erupt in an explosion of steel and blood. His blood. My steel. How dare the pathetic worm try and steal from me? A man of my people trying to steal from his god. He would pay. Dearly.

"Are you going to kill me?" the man asked, trying to color his words with contempt, but doing a poor job of it. Pure terror radiated from him, and rightly it should. He would feel my justice.

"Tell me, thief," I said to him idly, "If I were to let you live, what would you do?"

"Survive," the man shortly.

"Indeed," I agreed, rage nearly coming to the surface, "You would survive by the blood of innocents. Their lifeblood would be your wine, and the flesh from their bones, your bread. People who have never caused harm to you would have harm caused to them. For this, your life is forfeit." And then, all my rage emerging forth from my inner being, I executed the man with a mighty swipe to his neck.

His head went flying one way, and his body another. For a moment, I stood there, the blood of the thief and liar staining my blade, and watched the heart of the dead man for the last time futilely pump out the blood in a pool around the body.

I felt no pity, no remorse. There was a time I might have, when men called me "Hero", but that time had long since past, and I was beyond them now.

With a quick pulse of will, I stowed the blade in the place between places and called forth my war horse, Epona. She stepped out of the thin air and snorted her greeting to me, her snow white mane, the exact color of my hair and eyes, shining in the autumn sun.

I took the time to smile a tiny, sad smile, but really, I felt nothing on the inside. No sadness, no joy, no amusement. All left in me was a towering rage, with a need for vengeance that could never be fulfilled.

I looked at the back of my ungloved left hand. Where the mark of the Triforce should've been, only tanned skin met my gaze, causing the rage to flare anew with a hotter ferocity.

At the time when I need the help of my former goddesses the most, they had abandoned me to my own devices, withdrawing their divine help. So I had to create my own. I had taken up the mask of the Fierce Deity, the former Terminan god of war and justice, and had ascended to godhood.

My ascension was a brief, albeit very powerful event. While I had had the mask of the Fierce Deity, I was not the Fierce Deity in spirit until I destroyed the fool Majora and bound his power to mine. That event deified me, and after that, I could not return to humanity as a man. So, I returned as a god.

At first, I tried to be a just god for the Terminans, knowing that they had been without for centuries. They welcomed me with open arms, and I dwelled in my temple, which they more or less forced on me, and all was well in Termina.

Until Zelda, that is. Somehow, she had heard of my ascension and had come to confront me over it. When she had mailed a letter saying that she was planning a state visit, I had been eager about being able to see her. That didn't last.

* * *

"_Princess Zelda," I said with a deep bow, "It is very nice to see you again. Please, sit. I'm sure that you've had an exhausting journey."_

"_I will stand," she had told me coldly, her sapphire eyes fixing an agate hard stare on me. Her eyes stripped away any illusion that there might anything between us, even friendship._

_I settled back in the simple wooden throne I had carved myself. Unbidden, the rage of the Fierce Deity's spirit rose up within me, strangling any chance of me being diplomatic._

"_Why are you here, Zelda?" I asked flatly, no emotion in my voice, "What do you want with me?"_

"_The goddesses have commanded me to demand the surrender of Termina to Hyrule and your capture," she said, matching my stare. Whatever had been restraining my rage was completely obliterated, my towering fury carrying the remnants of my control with it in its wake._

"_You listen here, girl," I snarled at her, ignoring the fact that I was technically the same age as her, "Those wretches you call you goddesses are the most sadistic creatures in the universe. I create peace and stability for my people, and they want to ruin it? Where were these so-called benevolent goddesses when I faced Majora with only a sword, a shield, and a mask? Where were they when I overcame him, and sealed my divinity in my own blood and the blood of my people? Where are they now? They send you, their pawn, to force a surrender out of a god as great as them, if not better. Because of my blessing on this land, my people prosper. Where are the goddesses in Hyrule? Floating in the clouds, bathing in the adoration of the people they claim to serve? Or dwelling as one of them, easing their pains and destroying their enemies?"_

"_I-," she began, her face and voice startled. I cut her off with a raised hand._

"_Tell your goddesses this, Princess," I continued, "There will be no surrender, no capture. Tell them that if they want to talk, do it themselves."_

"_I will relay your words to them," she said, her voice stiffly formal. She turned to leave._

"_Zelda," I said softly, "Why? I have aided you since I was a child. I have saved the people of Hyrule countless times. Why have you chosen to betray me? I have done nothing wrong."_

"_Because, Link," she replied, just as softly, "You became something that should never have happened. You're a man who thinks he's a god."_

"_Tell that to my people," I said quietly, "You are dismissed." She stared me down frostily._

"_Very well, my Lord," she said, turning to leave again._

"_Oh, and Zelda?" I said, a thought just coming to me._

"_Yes?"_

"_Sleep well."_

"_You, too, my Lord."_

* * *

Nothing had gone right after that, not even after she left for Hyrule. Despite my best efforts, crops failed, stillbirths were frequent, and my people shrilly begged me to please help them. So, in pure desperation, I destroyed the last traces of my humanity, and fully became the Fierce Deity in mind, soul, heart, and body. I became impartial to everything, including the cries of the people I served. Nothing was dear to me after that.

"It's just you and me now, girl," I told Epona, "But they will see. My justice will be shown in the land of Hyrule."

Epona whinnied sadly and we started on our way toward my former home and the current enemy.

* * *

**R&R people. I have a good feeling about this story. Check out my profile sometime, it would be much appreciated if ideas for improvement were sent to me. Well, anyway, night all. **


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: The play list is up! I'm probably going to add more to it later, and remove some of the songs on it, but version one is up. So, check it out sometime if you want to hear the music I listened to while writing this story. Peace. Oh, by the way, Thunder's Foretelling is only temporarily discontinued. I will pick it up again, eventually.**_

"_I've told you this once before_

_You can't control me_

_If you try and take me down, you're gonna break_

_Now I feel your every nothing you're doing for me_

_I'm picking you outta me_

_You run away_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess_

_So what you don't think we can see your face_

_Resurrected before the final fallen_

_I'll never rest until I can make my own way_

_I'm not afraid of fading_

_I stand alone_

_Feeling your sting down inside me_

_I'm not dying for it_

_I stand alone_

_Everything I believe is fading_

_I stand alone_

_Inside_

_I stand alone_

_And now it's my time_

_My time to dream_

_Dream of the sky_

_Make me believe this place isn't plagued_

_By the poison in me_

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out_

_Before you can breath_

_Breath into me_

_(Chorus)"_

_- "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack_

The soft glow of another Hylian sunrise graced the land with a breath of newly born shadows and illuminated everything with a tinge of crimson. Epona, who had been ridden to exhaustion, restfully grazing in a nearby pasture from where I meditated on a gently rising hill. This area radiated an aura of peace that I had not felt in a very long time.

This is the appeal Hyrule had always held for me. In Hyrule, nature itself seemed to delight in protecting and nurturing the Hylians, always providing them with surplus and prosperity. The natural barriers of the boundaries of Hyrule provided only one invasion route for antagonistic kingdoms, and that pass could easily be defended by single century.

Unbidden, the fury of the god I had become started raging inside me, and my blood surged in my veins. My fist started trembling as hatred started rising forth from the depths of my mind, and the earth trembled and the grass began withering from the force of my rage.

"They will see!" I shouted to the sky, my will causing the words to echo throughout the land, "They will know my rage! They will see the pain they have caused and feel my justice! They will see what happens when they rouse the Fierce Deity!"

"They will see," I whispered as I hovered in the air, the earth underneath rippling with the force of my anger, "I will have my vengeance."

Zelda sat in her masterfully crafted golden throne, absently listening to her Minister of Agriculture read off his monthly statistics on produce production in the same dusty tone he always used. She wasn't really paying attention; she knew that the Minister was more than capable of taking care of any problem that the farmers might face, and the report was more formality than anything of urgency.

For some reason, today Zelda was pensive. Every shadow made her jump, and any action was regarded with suspicion, to say the least. Of course, she had felt like this often since she last saw Link.

"_This way, your Majesty. I'll let him know you're here," the guard said respectfully to her as she approached the massive double doors to the throne room. On the outside, she radiated confidence and grace; on the inside, her heart fluttered at the prospect of seeing him again. It had been so, so long. She tried not to think of the reason she had to see him._

"_Thank you," she said calmly, hiding the nervousness and eagerness she truly felt. The guard opened the door slightly and stuck his head in._

"_My Lord," she heard him say, "The Princess of Hyrule has arrived."_

"_Excellent," Link said, "Please, show her in." Zelda knew immediately that this was not the same person who had left her ten years ago. His voice was not that of the humble man who had fought Ganon and won. Instead, his voice was one of authority and power, a voice that demanded respect._

"_Your Majesty," the guard said to her, bowing to her, "If you would?"_

_She gracefully glided into the massive main chamber of the Temple complex. The white marble floor rose in a gentle incline and massive pillars lined the walkway. At the very end of the chamber stood a simply carved wooden throne and Link himself._

_He had changed. His hair, which had once been blonde, was now a snow white color, as was his eyes. The green tunic he had worn was now a powdery blue with black leggings to go with it._

"_Princess Zelda," he said, bowing to her deeply, "It is very nice to see you again. Please sit. I'm sure you've had an exhausting journey." She couldn't stop staring at him, and her response was maybe a little colder than what she had wanted._

"_I will stand," she said. For some reason, her reply seemed to anger him. He settled into his throne with a blank expression, but she knew him well enough to tell that he was upset with her. Why, she did not know._

"_Why are you here, Zelda?" he asked flatly, "What do you want with me?" Slightly hurt by his tone, she answered him._

"_I have come to demand the surrender of Termina to Hyrule and your capture," she said in anger, regretting immediately how she had phrased it. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Link, but this was what was best for him. Or so the goddesses had said. She did not expect the answer he gave her. He sprung to his feet, his eyes literally on fire with the fuel of his anger. _

_You listen to me, girl," he raged, "Those wretches you call goddesses are the most sadistic creatures in the universe. I create peace and stability for my people, and they want to ruin it? Where were these so-called benevolent goddesses when I faced Majora with only a sword, a shield, and a mask? Where were they when I overcame him, and sealed my divinity in my blood and the blood of my people? Where are they now? They send you, their pawn, to force a surrender out of a god who is as great as them, if not better? Because of my blessing on this land, my people prosper. Where are the goddesses in Hyrule? Floating in the clouds, bathing in the adoration of the people they claim to serve? Or dwelling as one of them, easing their pains and destroying their enemies?" She had never thought of it like that._

"_I-" she began. He raised his hand, and, surprisingly, the authority in that gesture quieted her._

"_Tell your goddesses this, Princess," he continued, "There will be no surrender, no capture. Tell them if they want to talk, do it themselves." She knew that she was morally obligated to feel anger at his casual attitude toward her goddesses, but all she felt was anger toward them for the choices he had had to make because of them._

"_I will relay your words to them," she said, keeping any emotion from showing. She turned to leave, but his voice stopped her in her tracks._

"_Zelda," he said softly, his voice caressing her name sadly, "Why? I have aided you since I was a child. I have saved the people of Hyrule countless times. Why have you chosen to betray me? I have done nothing wrong." She felt that same way, but she did not question the goddesses._

"_Because, Link," she said, copying the goddess' reason, "You became something that never should've happened. You're a man who thinks he's a god." He sat silently for a moment._

"_Tell that to my people," he said quietly, with a tinge of sadness to his words, "You are dismissed." She looked at him, trying to convey the sorrow she felt without words, but apparently, he didn't catch it. I sighed and turned around._

"_Very well, my Lord."_

"_Zelda," he said again._

"_Yes?" she said, hoping he had realized what she really felt._

"_Sleep well."_

"_You, too, my Lord."_

Zelda sighed as the sadness crept back into her soul. Every night, that same meeting replayed over and over again in her mind in the form of a nightmare. Why did that have to happen to him? She could understand why he would have done what he did. He hadn't done it for his benefit. He gave himself the chance to save the people of Termina. Suddenly, she found herself weary.

"Very good, Norst," she said_, _waving a hand to cut him off, "I'll see to it that you have everything that you need. Please, excuse me. I'm not feeling very well this evening."

"Of course, your Majesty," he said, bowing, "but if you will-"

"_They will see!"_ a voice full of rage echoed out of nowhere, "_They will know my rage! They will see the pain they have caused and feel my justice! They will see what happens when they rouse the Fierce Deity!"_

"Your Majesty," the Minister squeaked, "What was that?"

"War," she said grimly, her heart already divided over which side to choose. The only man she had ever met who had actually cared about her, or the goddesses who demanded her worship?

"I guess we'll see," she murmured in dark amusement as the alarm bells scattered all about the castle began to toll.

**I'm really sorry about the long wait time. I've gotten interested in a game and have been playing it non stop for about a week, so that's why you haven't seen much of this story. Anyway, R&R.**


End file.
